the_legends_of_the_mytheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokori
Physical Description: '''Yokori are native to the jungles and mountains of Aculon. They are often dark haired with olive colored skin and narrow, but colorful eyes. They tend to be shorter in stature than most other Tellurian races. '''Society: '''Yokori societies almost always develop around a fundamental philosophy or ideology. In their societies everyone is expected to be exceptionally skilled at a single thing. Those that become masters find themselves rising through the social caste rather quickly. At the top of the caste is the reigning dogma, and its spokesman, below that are the monks, and warriors who protect the land from the natural and the supernatural, followed by most artisans, and then the peasants. These societies enforce strict social roles, that result in highly functioning civilizations. However there are other civilizations in which a Yokori may hail. There are the barbarian societies which reject the social class, and their dogmas. They instead follow primal nature spirits, or elementalism, and are more shamanistic in nature. Even in these societies however, skill still plays a large role. These societies are often leaderless, and are a survival of the fittest setting, where those that wish to help others do so out of compassion rather than redhoric. Lastly there are the nomad tribes that do not form a civilization at all. Instead they move from camp to camp gathering from the land what they need. There is legend of the nation on wind, which tells a tale of a massive group of nomads that were able to live from nation to nation, as their own sovereign entity. These three societies despite their wild differences are known to coexist peacefully. They all see each-other as necessary. The nomad tribes bring profit and trade, while the philisophical nations bring order and a working market, while the chaotic barbarian cities bring balance to the spiritual scales. The Yokori believe that the spirit world intersects the material world, and that any strong force one way or another will too imbalance the spirit world. Therefore the chaotic barbarian nations must exist alongside the civilized nations so that order is not disturbed. Yokori religion is fundamentally an ancestor worship. They believe that their ancestors live on through them, and that by remembering them, they will be protected by them. '''Adventurers: '''Yokori are perfectionists in every sense of the word, and will strive to be the best at whatever task they are given. They are naturally gifted at craft skills, and can also be excellent warriors and spiritual guides. A yokori can fit any roll in a party. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 wis, +2 any (2 rp) * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Base Speed: '''30 ft * '''Languages: '''Common, Tan xin Skilled: * '''Heart of the Fields: Yokori that are born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. * Recorded Memory: The Yokori record their ancestral history in great detail. Studying the events of their ancestors is considered a form of prayer and meditation. A Yokori with this trait gain a +4 to any knowledge check that relates to their lineage, and can make such checks untrained. Alternate Traits: * Swordsman Ancestry: Gain weapon proficiency with a single bladed weapon. * Focused Study: At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, members of this race gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. * Spirits of the Fold: Once per week gain the ability to cast speak with dead. There need not be a corpse, but the caster can direct their focus on the memory of any dead ancestor. * Minor Elementalism: At character creation the player chooses one of the following elements: fire, earth, wind, air or water. When selected the character gets elemental ray as the sorcerer bloodline ability, using wisdom. * Dragon Philosopher: Knowledge arcana becomes a trained skill, and gains a +4 to checks regarding dragons. Additionally the user gets Draconic as a language, and gains a +1 competence bonus on saves against dragons. * Wild Style: '''The character gains a single entry level style feat without having to meet the prerequisites. * '''Nomad Rider: the character becomes proficient with shortbows, and gains a +2 to stealth and ride checks. * Scroll Scholar: Characters with this trait can read at twice the speed, and gain a +2 to linguistics. Additionally they gain spell-craft as a trained skill, and can cast read magic once per day as an extraordinary ability. * Monastery Legacy: Gain proficiency with a single monk weapon or gain a 1d6 unarmed strike. Gain one trained profession or craft that also gets a +2 racial bonus. Racial Power: Ancestors Guidance: 1/day gain blade tutors spirit for one minute as a supernatural ability. Or Ancestors Assistance: A Yokori may instead allocate a +2 to any single saving throw, concentration check, or skill check throughout the day. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 40 years = = 2 old 58 Years = = 3 Venerable 78 years = = 4 Maximum age 78+2d20 years =